After your death
by ShizoFairytale
Summary: Was wäre wenn Ichigo sich selbst opfert um Aizen zu töten? Was geschieht mit dem Rest seiner Seele? Was wird mit Shiro geschehen nachdem sein König, sein Geliebter, nicht mehr da ist? Shonen Ai


Hallo alle zusammen!

Das hier ist ein alter OneShot von mir und ich dachte ich könnte ihn ja auch hier mal hochladen^^

Natürlich gehört Bleach nicht mir, ich leihe mir die charaktere lediglich aus.

Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß damit.

...There is nothing left.

„ICHIGO!" Die in sich selbst widerhallende Stimme schrillte über das Schlachtfeld.

„Steh auf, steh auf, König!"

Das endlos kämpfende Meer aus schwarz und weiß, Shinigami und Hollow, schien einzufrieren, tausende Köpfe wandten sich einheitlich der Stimme zu.  
Schmerzhafte Wunden wurden vergessen, schlimmste Feinde standen mit einem Blick des Grauens Seite an Seite und selbst die Zeit schien still stehen zu bleiben.

Dort, an einem Ende des Schlachtfelds fielen zwei Gestalten durch die Luft, ungebremst der Erde entgegen. Beide Figuren trugen nur noch fetzten ihrer eigenen Kleidung, der einen Figur ehemals weiße Kleidung nun rot gefärbt, der anderen Figur schwarzen Kleidung nass am Körper klebend, es war offensichtlich das beide blutgetränkt waren. Mit einem merkwürdig dumpfen knall kamen die beiden Körper im Sand Hueco Mundos auf und blieben, wie leblose Puppen deren Stränge zerschnitten wurden, liegen. Eine weitere Schneeweiße Figur war im nächsten Augenblick neben ihnen, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen weiß gekleideten Figuren, den Arrancars und Hollows, konnte man ihn nicht eindeutig einer Fraktion des Krieges zuordnen. Die Figur sah aus wie eine weiße Version Ichigos, Schneeweiße Haut und Haare, ein weißes Shinigami gewand mit schwarzem Gürtel tragend und Schwarze Fingernägel besitzend. Nur die Augen zeigten das dort tatsächlich ein Hollow stand. Das weiß der Augen war ein tiefes Schwarz, es umhüllte die unheimlich goldenen Iren der Augen.

„König!" rief die Stimme erneut. Beide Seiten erkannten nun wer dort stand, Ichigos innerer Hollow, Shiro, wie er ihn immer nannte.

„Steh auf, bitte steh auf." Flehte Shiro, fiel dabei neben ihm auf die knie und seine zitternden Hände legten sich auf die zerrissene Kleidung. Shiro ignorierte das klebrige, warme Gefühl des Blutes welches er unter seinen Händen spürte.

„Mach die Augen auf. Was ist ein Pferd ohne einen König welchen es tragen muss? Was bin ich denn schon ohne dich?" Fragte der Hollow verzweifelt, dunkle Tränen liefen die weißen Wangen hinab, hinterließen dunkle Streifen.

„Ich liebe dich, ich hab dir geschworen dich nie alleine zu lassen, wieso gehst also du jetzt?" Kindlich und Naiv erklang die Stimm erneut.

„Kämpf mein König, steh wieder auf, so wie immer." Doch egal wie sehr Shiro auch bettelte, schrei, wütete, weinte oder rüttelte, Ichigo blieb Bewegungslos.

In dem Versuch die einkehrende Erkennung zu verdrängen schüttelte Shiro den Kopf und sprang auf, seine Augen rollten wild und mit einem nie gekannten Wahnsinn schrie er zu der weiß-schwarzen Masse aus Hollows und Shinigamis hinüber: „Wieso antwortet er mich nicht? Wieso sagt er nichts mehr, Ichigo hat mich nie ignoriert, was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Was hab ich getan?"

„Shiro" Rukia hatte sich als erstes gefasst, doch ihre Stimme zitterte, stumme Tränen verunstalteten ihr Gesicht. „Ichigo kann dir nicht mehr antworten. Er kann niemandem mehr antworten."

Verwirrt schaute der Hollow sie an, als würde er sie für verrückt halten, bevor eine neue Art der Wahnsinnigkeit besitz von ihm ergriff und seinen Verstand vernebelte.

„Du, wegen dir ist mein König tot!" Heulte er wütend auf. „Du hast ihm diese Kräfte zuerst gegeben, wegen dir musste er in Soul Society einbrechen, wegen euch, ihr die euch seine freunde nennt wurde er in einen Krieg gestürzt welcher nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte!"

Ichigos Freunde zuckten schuldig zusammen, schafften es nicht mehr in die Augen des Hollows zu sehen, welcher so sehr Ichigo ähnelte.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet!" Schrie dieser den Shinigami entgegen als er sich hinabbeugte und den Leblosen Körper seines Partners in seine Arme zog.

„Aber er wollte euch beschützen." Flüsterte Shiro, doch in der Stille welche unnatürlich über dem Schlachtfeld lag war es deutlich zu vernehmen. „Er wollte euch beschützen und deshalb ist er tot. Ich werde sein Werk nicht vernichten indem ich euch töte, doch ihr," bei den letzten Worten schaute Shiro auf, seine hasserfüllten, verzweifelten, einsamen, hilflosen Augen auf die Hollows gerichtet. „Wenn ich euch töte, wenn ich diejenigen töte die mir meinen König genommen haben kommt er vielleicht zurück."

Mit einem Schrei packte Shiro nicht sein eigenes Schwert, sondern Ichigos. Er packte das originale Zangetsu und spürte die Macht durch seinen Körper fließen, als das Zanpakuto, in der geteilten Verzweiflung über den Tot ihres Meisters, zum ersten mal mit ihm gemeinsam Arbeitete, sich willig von ihm Führen lies und auf jede Bewegung so scharf und genau reagierte wie zuvor nur bei Ichigo.

Mit einem verzerrten Kriegsschrei stürzte Shiro los, direkt in die weiße Masse und begann unkontrolliert und rasend vor Verzweiflung die Hollows zu vernichten.

Es entstand ein wahres Massaker, links und rechts fielen die Körper der Hollows, das weiße Meer verfärbte sich immer weiter blutrot. Doch auch Shiro blieb nicht unberührt, sein Körper war von Wunden übersäht, doch in seinem Wahn spürte er nichts davon. Seine Gedanken, jene welche noch nicht von der Dunkelheit zerrissen und verschlungen worden waren, waren darauf fokussiert seinen Partner, seine andere Seelenhälfte, sein Herz zurück zu bekommen.  
Mit einem letzten Schlag von Zangetsu war auch der letzte Hollow gefallen und Hoffnungsvoll rannte er zurück zu Ichigo.

„Sie sind tot König, unsere Feinde sind tot. Komm zurück, komm zurück zu mir, bitte."  
Doch auch weiterhin erhielt Shiro keine Antwort.

„Wieso kommst du nicht zurück?" Schrie der Hollow verzweifelt, umarmte den kälter werdenden Körper seines Partners.

„Wenn du nicht zu mir zurück kommst, komm ich zu dir. Ich habe versprochen dich nie alleine zu lassen und ich werde es halten, also warte bitte af mich!"

Damit nahm Shiro erneut Ichigo in seine Arme, arrangierte den Körper seinen Partners so, dass er mit dem Rücken an Shiros Brust lehnte. Mit einem Arm um Ichigos Körper hielt Shiro seinen König in Position, in seine andere Hand nahm er den Griff von Ichigos Zangetsu auf, das Schwert in dessen Bankai Form. Einen letzten Atemzug und Shiro lies sein lächeln über sein Gesicht wandern, ein friedliches, entschlossenes lächeln bevor er das Schwert durch Ichigos Körper in die Stelle rammte wo sein Herz, währe er ein Mensch, schlagen würde.  
Nun waren sie erneut vereint, Shinigami, Hollow und Zanpakuto.

*Taschentücher verteil*  
Würde mich über Kommis und konstruktive Kritik freuen^^  
LG ShizoFairytale


End file.
